I Miss You
by yaoifangirl287
Summary: Draco has been in the army for a year and a few months. Usually he sends them a letter every few weeks but he hadn't sent one in two months. What happens when a letter comes? Non-magical AU, top!Draco, bottom!Harry, Mama!Harry, Daddy!Draco Kayden is their adorable son.


_Dear Harry,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written to you in two months, yes, I have been counting. I was super busy with the war but I'm not as busy anymore._

 _I miss you, so much, I don't think I could miss you more._

 _The sweet, sweet sound that escapes your mouth when you don't want to. And the only reason why you don't is because you think it sounds like a cow but in reality sounds like an angel. Your eyes wrinkle in the corners and you smile so brightly._

 _And your smile. God, how much I miss your smile. Your pearly whites, that are spaced out perfectly, glimmer at me._

 _And when you smile, I notice your lips. How the bottom one is so nice and big. The top is just as perfect but your bottom lip... it's so pink and big. When you bite your lip... it makes me wanna take you right there._

 _Emerald. That's my new favorite color. And it's because of your eyes. They are the deepest shade of emerald, and they just shine. But they only shine for me and Kay, which is wonderful to tell people here._

 _Your black, untameable hair is so stupid, but I miss it. The way that when I brush it, your hair makes itself neat but when you brush it, it looks like you just woke up and then had sex._

 _I know you hate it, but the pudgy skin on your stomach from when you had Kayden. It's so comfy when you let me rest my head there._

 _The makeup that you use to cover up your beautiful, beautiful imperfections is adorable to me. I miss how you use a little mascara to make your lovely eyes pop. How you used a little blush even though you didn't need it because you are always blushing when I'm around. And how you put on a delicious pink lipstick on, though it wasn't always noticeable._

 _And when you turn around to look to see who walks through our door, and you realize it's me. Your eyes, they shine so brightly, just for me._

 _Love, Draco_

Harry turned around swiftly as he heard the door open, not even reading the love Draco part. Big, fat tears welled up in his eyes and he ran towards the blonde man. "Draco!" he cried out.

"Harry, love, calm down, calm down," Draco whispered soothingly. He rubbed calming circles on Harry's back as the brunette quieted his sobs to soft whimpers. "Are you alright now?"

Harry nodded and looked up at Draco with tear trails on his cheeks and a few still being used.

"I thought you were staying for longer than a year!" he whispered.

Draco nodded, wiping away the trails and any remaining tears with his thumbs. "I was, but I got hurt, shot in the knee, so I had to be sent back."

"Oh, is it okay? Do you need the doctor's? I was just about to go take Kay to get a check up and get myself a check up," the brunette said.

"No, they fixed it up. How has Kayden been doing?"

"He looks so much like you, Draco, hair, skin, nose, cheek bones even! The only thing that he got from me are his eyes, which shine so brightly when I talk about his daddy," Harry said, tears running down his cheeks again. "Let me go get him."

Draco nodded in response. "Okay, love."

Harry quickly walked to his blonde son's room and opened his door. "Kayden, my lovely little leopard? I have a surprise for you," he whispered, looking at the baby.

Kayden smiled, grabbing his toes and rocked back and forth. "Mama!"

"That's right, baby, I'm your mama." Harry picked up Kayden and held him close. "Mama has a surprise for his little leopard, won't you like to see?"

The baby nodded excitedly, staring at his mom with innocent emerald eyes. "Mama, ssss-"

"Surprise, baby boy. Come on, let's go see it, shall we?"

Kayden nodded again in response, looking around his room like the surprise was there.

Harry smiled, kissing the little boy's forehead and walked out to where Draco was leaning against the wall.

"Da- Mama?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, that's your Daddy, Kay," Harry whispered. "Draco, do you wanna hold him? I think Kay would love it."

The blonde nodded as a tear ran down his pale cheek. "Please."

Harry smiled softly, walking forward and handed Draco Kayden.

Draco smiled down at the baby and made sure he held him the right way. "Hello, Kay. You know me, don't you? I'm your daddy," he whispered.

Kayden squealed, wrapping his chubby baby arms around Draco's neck. "Daddy," he said, smiling at Draco.

"Yes, I'm your daddy."

Harry smiled and wiped away the fat tears that were flowing down his cheeks. "Draco, I have to show you something else," he whispered.

The blonde nodded.

"Kay, come here, little one, we're showing Daddy our surprise, remember what to do?" Harry cooed, taking the baby back from Draco. "We'll be right back, promise."

The blonde, yet again, nodded in response.

Harry smiled and quickly walked into Kayden's room. He looked around the clean room for a certain shirt.

"Ah! Found it," he whispered.

He took off the baby's shirt and replaced it with another.

Harry walked back out to Draco. "Look at the shirt I got for Kay." He turned Kayden around to show off his shirt.

Draco gasped when he read the bold printed letters on the shirt. He took Kay from Harry's arms and set him on the ground.

"Oh my god! I love you so much, Harry!" he shouted, hugging Harry tightly against his body.

Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "I love you too, Dragon!"

The pale man pulled away slowly and picked up Kayden. He hugged Harry and the baby close to his body. "I can't wait for what the future holds.

 _World's Best Big Brother_


End file.
